ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireheart Unity: Destiny
Fireheart Unity: Destiny '''is the second series of the Heartful Flame Series, adapting the first part Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1. The series adapted the story arcs associated with the sub-part '''Fireheart Unity: Formation. While there are several episodes which are somewhat episodic, the series mostly relies on story arcs for it's story. Overview '1st Half (First Four Seasons) ' A year after the events of the the epilogue, Katie, Milly and the Cutie Mark Crusaders embark on new adventures while visiting brand new dimensions and met new friends. In a midst of their adventure, a new enemy has appeared. In response, Katie formed a team..... '2nd Half/Ancient Relic Search (Season 5)' After the Tamagotchi characters and Nemo join the roster, the goal to defeating the New Horoscopes is revealed by an old man,using an ancient artifact known as The Legendary Treasure.In order to locate,the 25 Ancient Relics must be found.The characters embark on a journey to find these relics and defeat the New Horoscopes once and for all. Episodes Fireheart Team Characters After episode 2 of Season 5,Katie named the team Fireside Crusaders,which is also the title of the series.It mainly consist of the Fireside Girls,CMCs,Tamagotchi Characters,ect... 'Main Characters:' 'Fireside Girls' A girl organization led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,and the main characters if the series.During the events of EKDC,they've formed a friendship with the Cutie Mark Crusaders of the MLPFIM Universe. *'Katie' : A blond girl troop member.Now the new user of the Dimensional Remote instead of Emily,she uses it to visit various new dimensions.She often have a love-hate frienship with Apple Bloom as they are Frienemies,but at some points they settle their differences,as proven when they sing Time Judged All hapilly.She is also the wielder of the PnF Symbol (ピーエヌエフ シンボル''Pi'enu'Efu shinboru''). *'Milly' : A curly hair troop member.During the EKDC series,she is usually seen partnered with Katie.She is displayed as a sweet and caring girl.She have a good friendship with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and sometimes worried about the rivalry relationship between Katie and Apple Bloom.She is the wielder of the Kind Heart (カインドハート Kaindohāto) 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' A trio of young ponies without Cutie Marks who tries to find their place in the world and also the main characters of the series.They are also characters from another series,My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *'Apple Bloom ' : An Earth pony who is Applejack's sister.She oftenly has a love-hate friendship with Katie as they are enemies but at some point they settle their differences,as proven when they sing Time Judged All hapilly.She also has great concern for Katie,as seen when she got sad that Katie ended up absorbing the purple Core Medals instead of her,even admitting that she's her friend.She's curently in a relationship with Tolee.She is the wielder of the Equestrian Symbol (エクエストリアン シンボル Equesutorian'' 'Shinboru''). *Scootaloo' : A pegasus pony who idolizes Rainbow Dash.She's very skilled with her scooter.She,along with Sweetie Belle have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of the '''Rainbow Thunder' (レインボーサンダー Reinbōsandā) *'Sweetie Belle' : A unicorn pony who is Rarity's sister.She has a sweet singing voice.She,along with Scootaloo have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of Sweet Melody '(スウィートメロディー ''Suu~ītomerodī) '''Secondary Characters: 'Other Fireside Girls' *'Gretchen' : A troop member with blue eyes and wear glasses. *'Adyson Sweetwater' : A troop member with a large bang hair.She's comically an accident prone. *'Ginger Hirano' : A troop member who resembles Ginger.She had a crush on Baljeet to which the other girls didn't appreciate. *'Holly' : An African-American troop member. *'Melissa ' : A former member of Lil' Sparks,now a full-fledged Fireside Girl member.She is the wielder of the Element of Passion (パッションのエレメント Passhon no eremento). 'Emily Kinney' A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago.During the EKDC Trilogy events,Emily figured out Kiki's secrets(though in the 3rd one she's allowed to remember her being a secret agent)She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things.He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things.He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas.As of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together.She is the wielder of the Cute Emblem (キュートエンブレム Kyūtoenburemu). 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) ' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a member of the Resistance.She is the wielder of the Dimension Badge (次元のバッジ Jigen no bajji). 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister.She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. 'O.W.C.A. Agents' Agents working for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. *'Perry the Platypus' : Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. *'Kiki the Fox' : A Danville Fox who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.During EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. *'Larry the Hamster' : A talking hamster who works for O.W.C.A..It seems that she also worked for Major Monogram but she is assigned to her unknown nemesis. 'Nyx' A pony who is a half-manifistation of Nightmare Moon who first appeared in the three EKDC TV Specials.She is armed with Memory Gadgets,Candroids,Foodroids and T3 Gaia Memories.She is the wielder of the Joker Symbol '(ジョーカーシンボル ''Jōkāshinboru) '''Engine Trio A trio of young Engines from the Super Sentai Universe and each are from the 3 kinds of Engines,the normal ones and the two races Gian Race and Wing Race.They are also the fated proceeders of the previous 13 Engines as stated by the 13 previous Engines.The trio met at school and became friends when they have something in common,with a number and with no special powers.After saving the school from the Ugutz,they formed their club the Engine Trio.During the episode The Engine Trio,they are sent to the Phineas and Ferb Universe by Carrigator so that Time-mon can tutor them.Unfortunately,they are very rebellious to her,until the New Horoscopes attack,resulting in gaining a new respect for her and eventually became her partner.Since that episode,they have made many appearences.They have only so far appeared in their Soul Form.Unlike the 13 Engines before them,they speak American (though this is not the case in the Japanese Dub).The CMCs compares the trio beign similar to themselves. *'Engine Wormbuggy' : A hybrid between a worm and a buggy.He is the leader of the trio.A cocky,stubborn,rebellious and hot-headed Engine,he tends to attack his enemies first without thinking.Though beign a hybrid of a worm,his speed limits is 1200 kl/h.It is hinted that he has a crush on Engine Jetbee.His number is 14 and is a normal Engine.He idolizes Engine Machalcon. *'Engine Cheetahdozer' : A hybrid between a cheetah and a dozer.He is the strongest of the trio.A dim-witted,quick-witted and soft-hearted Engine,he has soft spots for the environment.His speed limit is 970 kl/h.His number is 15 and is a newest Gian Race Engine. *'Engine Jetbee' : A hybrid between a bee and a jet.She is the female member of the trio.A sassy,fasionable,tomboyish and hot tempered Engine,she tends to keep Wormbuggy and Cheetahdozer in line if they did something stupid.It is hinted that she may have feelings for Wormbuggy.Her speed limits is beyond Wormbuggy's.Her number is 16 and is a newest Wing Race Engine.She considers herself as the fastest Wing Race Engine and is considered a 'counterpart' of Rainbow Dash by Scootaloo.She is also the bearer of the Wing Engines Crest (ウイング炎神のクレスト Uingu enjin no kuresuto). Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel A loner investigator of the Danville Police Department,who has the ability to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel with the use of the New Memory Belt and the Accel Memory.With no memory of his past save for his own name,he was given the New Accel equipment by Pony Shroud.He is the wielder of the Kamen Rider Logo '(仮面ライダーのロゴ ''Kamen raidā no rogo). Donny A young boy whose parents died in the car crash,with him beign the only survivor.He was originally homeless,until he encountered the other cast.He is partnered with Suujo,who oftenly posses his body. Suujo A hand-shaped Greed who looks and talks like Ankh of KR OOO.This is due to him beign his brother.He form a partnership with Donny,whom he posseses for easy travel. Zoey/Pony Shroud' Zoey is the Earth Pony identity of the mysterious Pony Shroud and the creator of Nyx's Gadgetaries.She has a disturbing and scary nature which frantically disturbs the other characters.She also has interest in something new like W's new form DimensionFriendshipGoldXtreme. 'Time-mon Emily's Digimon partner from EKDC.She is also the teacher for the Engine Trio,oftenly annoyed by their shenanigans (technically she is annoyed by ''anyone's ''shenanigans).She is the bearer of the '''Crest of Memories (思い出の紋章''Omoide no 'Monshō''). '''Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe A universe where the series Ni Hao,Kai-Lan took place.It originally first appeared in the first EKDC film and it's characters as well.They appeared throughout Fireside Crusaders. *'Kai-Lan' : Originally a lead character from Ni Hao,Kai-Lan,Kai-Lan is a playful pre-schooler (presumably she and the other characters have entered primary school prior to the events of the first EKDC film).During the Second season opener,when she got killed protecting Rintoo from Dark Rintoo's blast,she is revived as a ghost thanks to the Revive Memory.She also has aqquired Danny Phantom-like powers.During the season 2 finale,she regained her solid body but retains her ghost powers.She is the bearer of the Smiley Emblem '(スマイリーエンブレム ''Sumairīenburemu). *Rintoo' : Kai-Lan's best friend.He is rambunctious young tiger who always act before he thinks.He is also revealed to have GekiJyuken-like powers. *'HoHo' : HoHo is a playful young monkey.He can be a little dim-witted due to his playfulness. *'Tolee' : Tolee is a smart young panda.He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much.The other characters always relys on his good ideas. *'LuLu' : LuLu is a (flying) pink young rhino.She has been best friends with Kai-Lan the longest. '''2nd Ponyville' A dimension parallel to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe in similar manners with the 2nd Dimension Danville. 'Cutie Mark Warriors' 2nd Ponyville counterparts of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and leaders of that dimension's Resistance. *'Apple Bloom-2' : A counterpart of Apple Bloom.She is aggresive and tougher than the original Apple Bloom,but she has a soft spot.She is very protective of her two comrades.She is also better at kung-fu than her.She is the bearer of the Element of Protector '(プロテクターの要素 ''Purotekutā no yōso) *Scootaloo-2' : A counterpart of Scootaloo.She,like the original is very tomboyish. *'Sweetie Belle-2' : A counterpart of Sweetie Belle.She is dim-witted than the original Sweetie Belle. '''Blue's Clues Universe ' A universe where Blues Clues took place.It is one of the new Dimension that appears in the series. *'Shovel' : Shovel is Pail's playful and friendly brother. He plays with Pail most of the time. Shovel likes to dig in the dirt and sand. He is often blamed by Pail for actions he did not do. *'Pail' : Pail 'is Shovel's thoughtful sister. She lives in the backyard and goes almost everywhere and does almost everything with Shovel. Pail has another friend named Sifter. Pail often gets mad at Shovel for something ''she did but thinks that it's okay to make him take the blame.She is the wielder of the 'Friendship Star '(友情スター Yūjō sutā). '''Nemo A character from the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo.Originating from the Finding Nemo Universe,he originally had distrust for humans due to his experience with them until he met Katie and Milly.Since then,he had begin to trust humans.He has a crush on Sweetie Belle.He is the wielder of the Element of Trust '(トラストのエレメント ''Torasuto no eremento). '''Tamagotchi Universe A universe where the anime series Tamagotchi took place.Some episodes are focused on them. *'Mametchi' : Mametchi is a kind and caring Tamagotchi with a high IQ of 250.He is usually helping either Phineas and Ferb or Nyx with their invention.He is the wielder of the IQ Symbol (IQシンボル IQ shinboru). *'Memetchi' : Memetchi is a very stylish feminine child character and she loves beautiful dresses and accessories just like Makiko and Lovelitchi .She is the wielder of the Beauty Heart '(ビューティのハート ''Byūti no hāto). *Kuchipatchi' : A Tamagotchi who has love for foods. *'Lovelitchi/Lovelin' : As Lovelitchi,she is a a shy, kind, sweet girl who doesn't know how to make friends, as previously she was bullied. But thanks to Mametchi and his friends she became their friend and likes to spend time with them.As her double-life Lovelin,she is a fun,outgoing, active and always thinks before she acts kind of girl.She is the wielder of the '''Tama Heart '(たまハート Tama Hāto). *'Chamametchi' : Mametchi's younger sister.She is very smart but childish and sometimes acts stubborn. Chamametchi sometimes cries to get someone's attention. She often daydreams and is very ticklish. *'Makiko' : Makiko is characterized as being very beautiful, especially when it comes to her hair. She hates rainy days because she believes the rain will frizz up her "perfect" hair. Makiko is a much loved and popular character. *'KuroMametchi' : A Tamagotchi with a lonewolf personality.He's highly intelligent and great at sports, and is not a bad person, but he doesn't like being with others. KuroMametchi always has a cool and rational outlook, and is popular in his class.He also has a sercet crush on Lovelin, but doesn't like to show it much, even though most of his Tama Friends already know; this is most likely why he smiles and blushes when thinking about her. *'Melodytchi' : A Tamagotchi who is skilled with her violin.Melodytchi also likes food, especially sweets. She loves sweets so much that she has even had a fight with Kuchipatchi over a cookie.While the Japanese Dub of the series has her retain her way of speaking as she was in the Tamagotchi anime,the original English version has her dub English voice speaking various languages,sometimes in accent form or in combination (eg:-adios amigos,ay caramba,ai-ya,arigatou gozaimas,dos svidania,enemigo,bonjour,ect..).She is the wielder of the Music Note '(音楽ノート ''Ongaku nōto) *Moriritchi' : Moriritchi is a very positive, bright, active and a very out going girl.Apple Bloom compares her personality in similarity with Pinkie Pie's.She is the wielder of the '''Party Balloon '(パーティーバルーン Pātībarūn). *'Flowertchi' : Flowerchi loves all beautiful things. Her best friends are Melodytchi, Memetchi, Mametchi, Makiko, Lovelitchi, Kuchipatchi, and Ringotchi. She likes to draw pictures and ride her bike.She is the wielder of the Sparkling Flower '(スパークリングフラワー ''Supākuringufurawā) *Watawatatchi' : Watawatatchi is a shy, caring Tamagotchi. She also has the power to talk to Tamagotchi animals and Tama Pets, such as Doremitchi who can only say ''Kyu (''きゅ). She is often seen talking to forest animals like birds.She is the wielder of '''Animal Lover' (動物愛好家 Dōbutsu aikō-ka). * Himespetchi : Himespetchi is a very-outgoing girl and is good at making friends.She's smart and enjoys cooking.She also has a crush on Mametchi.She usually comes up with disguises needed for the team. * Doremitchi : Doremitchi is Sopratchi's twin sister and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Doremitchi talks, the only word she can say is Kyu (きゅ). * Sopratchi : Sopratchi is Doremitchi's twin stser and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Sopratchi talks, the only word she can say is Myu (みゅ). * Telelin : Telelin is originally a Tamagotchi Mobile Phone until the Kuchipatchi of Truth bring her to life.Telelin has a very weird personality. Everytime something goes wrong, she often makes a weird comment after which Lovelitchi usually scolds her by saying "Terulin....". Another one of Telelin's weird acts is that she is a believer in the paranormal world. Whenever something unexplained happens, she normally says its paranormal activity,like Zoey's "disturbing" nature or the difference in artwork between characters. * Pashalin : Originally an ordinary camera,she was bring to life when one of Moririrtchi's heart ended in the machine used to fix her.Pashalin acts similar to Moriritchi, says words like "sister" and "you go girl".When taking photos, she winks at an object or person and often says "Yes Cheese" (はい チーズ hai chīzu). * Hapihapitchi : Chamametchi's and Mametchi's Tama Pet.Hapihapitchi is known to make a high-pitched howling/barking sound, "aroo," after everything she says. This is also known as a happy puppy-like "wan" (ワン) bark in Japanese. Furthermore, she repeats phrases that other Tamagotchis say (usually Chamametchi or Princess Lovelin) * Kizunatchi : A legendary or mythical Tamagotchi character that was accidentally discovered by Lovelitchi after obtaining a Tama Heart.Being a young Tamagotchi, Kizunatchi very much acts like a child. She is often a very weird person and sometimes repeats a question when it is asked. Dark Characters Characters who are opposite to the characters of this show.Only 3 are known.Their energy came from the Darkness Dimension. *'Dark Rintoo' : An opposite version of Rintoo.He is originally an Anti-Hero,until the 5th season.Unlike Rintoo,Dark Rintoo is a lonewolf.He is a caring person from inside.He initially tries to get the remote during his first full appearence in order to give Negative Kai-Lan a full,stable body.He is the wielder of the Darkness Emblem (闇のエンブレム Yami no enburemu). *'Negative Kai-Lan' : An opposite version of Kai-Lan.She is created by Yogoshimakuritein in the first EKDC Movie.She was originally a villain but she reforms after Kai-Lan showed her what fun really meant.She seems to have feelings for Dark Rintoo.She is the wielder of the Cyclone Symbol (サイクロンシンボル Saikuronshinboru). *'Negative Chamametchi' : An opposite version of ChaMametchi created by Duplicate Dopant.Originally a villain,Dark Rintoo convince her to leave New Horoscopes after they betrayed her for another failure.She counts the original ChaMametchi as her rival (opponent at first). Mellana A young humanoid female robot created by one of the New Horoscope's scientist.Originally created to destroy the Fireside Crusaders from the inside,Mellana's A.I. Intellegence have seen the New Horoscopes as the enemy and ran away from their headquarters.However,alongside,she tripped over a rock and bumped onto a large boulder,resulting in memories about her beign a robot got lost.She eventually lives as a normal young girl as she has forgotten her past,until she encountered HoHo,who has a crush on her.It was not until she got re-captured that she remembers her past.At the end after Pteranodon Yummy's defeat,she attempts to leave Danville as she is not a "organic" creature until Katie and HoHo convince her to stay,stating that no matter what she is,she is always accepted as a friend and a family.Since then,she has been part of the team and has used her A.I. intellegence to help the team on one occasions.She is shown to have feelings for HoHo.She sees LuLu as rival for best intellegence. 'Daisee' A young girl who has the powers of the Whisper Whisper Fruit, which is understanding the hearts of an animal. She was formely an unnamed background character in the original Phineas and Ferb series. 'Fanon Character Trio' A trio of three neighbours that moved to Maple Street years ago. *'Juliette Bousquet' : A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household.She has a crush on Baljeet. She rarely get along with Emma. *'Emma Kingsleigh' : A girl who is Juliette's childhood enemy.She rarely get along with Juliette.She is a very mean bully but has a soft side.She oftenly steal stuff from other characters without anyone noticing. *'Goldfish Darkskull' : A boy who moved to Danville few years back.He considers himself,Juliette and Emma the trio of bestest friends (to which Emma and Juliette disagrees on) and he is somewhat a "lazy-type" person (as stated by Moriritchi). Isabelle Garcio-Shapira Greedy and mischievous, Isabelle is a mean girl who only is nice to people when it means she gets something in return. She is clever and cunning, not in a good way, and can always get her way, no matter the risks or vendettas in its aftermath.However,in the episode "Suddenly Isabelle",she had became nice due to experiencing on how people feels when she's mean to them after a guy mercilessly beat her up.She decided to make up for those who she was mean to,starting with Isabella.Isabella,however,stated that Isabelle is better the way she is,causing her to be her old self again while joining the team.While she still has her mean personality,she has been more helpful than she was in the past. Non-Fireside Crusaders Team Characters Some of these characters are a usually supporting the team in their adventures while some are not. 'Reccuring Characters:' 'Other Tamagotchi Universe Characters' *'Imotchi' : Memetchi's younger sister and Chamametchi's best friend.She is only about the same age as Chamametchi but mature for her age. Sometimes she is more grown-up than her older sister. She is cheerful just like her family but can get quite angry sometimes. *'Kikitchi' : Another one of Chamametchi's friend.Kikitchi is often very stubborn and only listens to himself. He got this way after being bullied a lot as a child because of what he often heard with his big ears. *'Shigurehimetchi ' : Also one of Chamametchi's friend.Shigurehimetchi resembles a hime, or Japanese princess.Shigurehimetchi is a very friendly and active person. She likes being a geisha for her friends, otherwise known as a Japanese female entertainer. *'Harmonitchi' : A Tamagotchi who first appeared in Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds.She's a performer at her country's TAMAX TV.She's also a good friend of Kouhei Toba aka B-Fighter Kabuto.Because of that,she is shared with the knowledge of the last 5 relic's location. 'Jessica Fletcher' Ferb's older sister who was raised from another planet.She is usually seen spying on the New Horoscope's dirty work. 'Chihiro' A young Fireside Girl who bears a resemblance to the Spirited Away character Chihiro Ogino.She is seen as an accident prone,just like Adyson. 'Daisy Hernandez' A girl who is considered 'annoying' by Candace. 'Iantha the Platypus' A human who got turned into a platypus because she 'made a mistake'.Her inventions is usually a help to the Fireside Crusaders team. '5 Legend Metal Heroes' 5 main characters from the 5 Metal Hero Series who hid the 25 Ancient Relics in various locations.They were somehow unrecognized by Nyx or Emily-2 or Time-mon until the series finale movie. *'Den Iega/Space Sherrif Sharivan' : Originally from Inner Iga Island, he served as forest patrolmen until fatally wounded by Buffalo Doubler and saved by Gavan who brought him to Planet Bird to undergo special training to become a Space Sheriff, Den became a racer.He hid relic number 1 to 3 *'Daiki Nishio/SolBraver' : Daiki is Ryoma's successor. He wears blue armor, and his primary vehicle is SolGallop. He only can wear his solid suit, and his transformation call is "Plus Up" (プラスアップ Purasu Appu). He hid relic 4 to 7. *'Shou Narumi/Blue SWAT' : Hot-shot leader of the team, Shou tends to goof off and act on his own. His Blue SWAT officer number is 153.He hid relic 8 to 14. *'Naoto Tamura/Mobile Cop Jiban' : A human revived as a cyborg by Doctor Igarashi to fight Biolon. He is capable of reverting to his human identity at will. He holds the rank of police commissioner (as a robot) and detective (as human).He his relic 15 to 20 *'Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto' : A star athlete, Kouhei is a very courageous fighter, although he sometimes impetuous. He lives with his younger sister Yui, whom he cares for and overprotects.He his relic 21 to 25 while giving information of their locations to Harmonitchi. 'Nyxi' A Cupcakes Universe incarnation of Nyx.Like her,she's created as a half-manifestation of Nightmare Moon. 'The Kamen Riders' These riders usually help the main cast in fighting a threat that threathens to destroy the world. 'Sasuke Uchiha' A former Hidden Leaf Village Ninja.He appears as a supporting character in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie.He left the village in lust for power,eventually leading him to defect to the Sound Village.During the Dimensional Wall breakdown crisis,he appears in the Phineas and Ferb Universe,claiming that evil forces who are greater than himself must be eliminated,unintentionally helping the characters with the chaos. 'Zatie/The Masked Vigilante' Zatie is a cooking show host and Katie's doppelganger.She looks almost exactly like Katie exept she has red hair and blue eyes and she wore a black burette.Unlike Katie,she is out-going,dim-witted and extremely happy go-lucky as opposed to Katie who is only hot-headded,arrogant and happy go-lucky (less extremely).Though both of them shares the kind and gentle personality they've had.She is also the Masked Vigilante,a Robin-Hood like character.While in her civilian form she wore a blue shirt and a pink skirt which seems to be a recoloured version of Katie's uniform.While in her Masked Vigilante persona,she wore a black mask,a black cape,a black shirt with red accents and a black skirt.She stole precious items in order to give them to those who are less fortunate.She also wields the Dark Dimensional Remote,a copy of Katie's remote she stole from a lab in order to keep the Fireside Crusaders' secrets. 'Minor Characters:' 'Previous Dimension Characters' These dimension characters have appeared in the preceder series EKDC. New Horoscopes New Horoscopes (ＮＥＷホロスコープス Nyu Horosukopusu) are the main antagonist of the series.After observing the failure of the Evil Alliance a year ago,they've surfaced to the top to begin their conquest of taking over the dimensions. 'All-Constellation Zodiarts' Riki Hinoma is a man who desires to destroy the universes.He is eventually gifted a Zodiarts Swith by Diaboromon and eventually formed the New Horoscopes.He has atributes of every constellations,including the 12 Zodiacs.He was in hiding until the series finale movie.He was defeated by Katie and Apple Bloom,who proceed to tell him thay he should've had fun instead of endlessly attempting to destroy the universes. 'Commanders' While not aware of their leader's true motive,they sought out to conquer the universe instead of destroying them. *'Capricon Zodiarts' : Zenjiro Akimichi is a hot-headed man who is a leader of the New Horoscopes Commander.He has a crush on Miku aka the Scorpion Zodiarts.He later gave up his powers in order to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. *'Scorpion Zodiarts' : Miku Irano is a sassy and fashion-lover second in command of the New Horoscope Commanders.She later gave up her powers in order to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. *'Leo Zodiarts' : Ziki Kizuna is a snobby and stuck-up member of the New Horoscopes Commander.He later gave up his powers to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. * Cancer Zodiarts : Ron Jianu is a young,naive member of the New Horoscopes Commander.He later gave up his powers to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. * Aries Zodiarts : A scheming,diabolical former member of the New Horoscopes Commander.While working for them,he's actually have been working for Basco ta Jolokia.He was eventually defeated by the combined efforts of Nyx and Emily-2. * Libra Zodiarts : A loner,serious former member of the New Horoscopes Commander.While working for them,he's actually have been working for Basco ta Jolokia.He was eventually defeated by Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel Trial. Other Antagonists These antagonists are not afilliated with the New Horoscopes. 'Children of Darkness' The Cupcakes Universe incarnation of the Children of Nightmare.Like the Children of Nightmare,they created an embodiment little filly.However,unlike them,they attempt to use magic to destroy the worlds. 'Members' *'Reginald' : A black-coated pony with a grey mane and the leader of the Children of Darkness. *'Markus' : A green-coated pony with a white and green mane.She's a second in command. *'Rhodes' : A dark blue-coated pony with a light blue mane. 'Footsoldiers' *'Tiff' : One of the footsoldiers of the cult.He wields a lightning spear. *'Marz' : One of the foot soldiers of the cult.He wields a fire spear. 'Dr. Maki' A former Kougami Foundation scientist.He turned himself to a greed known as Kyoryu Greed after absorbing the 5 purple Core Medals.He was thought to have been destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO but he instead ended up in a black hole wap and eventually ended up in the Phineas and Ferb Universe.He forced the 6 purple medals into Katie,turning her into a mindless monster.After Katie turned back to normal,she defeats Dr. Maki with the Tatoba Blast. 'Basco ta Jolokia' The main antagonist of Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie.Basco is a privateer who betrays Captain Marvelous and AkaRed of the Red Pirates to get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe for himself.He is a sworn enemy of the Gokaigers.At some point,he has been invading the Digimon Universe and the 2nd Dimension prior to EKDC.While the 2nd Dimension invasion is a failure,his invasion in the Digimon Universe succeeeded and stole the datas about the Multiverses.He was defeated by Captain Marvelous aka GokaiRed but is revealed to have survived when his spirit wanders around.Eventually,he ended up in the Terminator Universe and merged with cybenetc parts,reviving him while giving data he stole to Skynet,eventually leading to it wanting to take over the universes.He was eventually defeated by LegendGokai-oh for good. 'Skynet' The secondary antagonist of Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie' Skynet' is a highly advanced artificial intelligence.Once Skynet became self-aware, it saw humanity as a threat to its existence and decided to trigger the nuclear holocaust Judgment Day and deploy an army of Terminators against humanity in it's universe.However,after learning about alternate dimensions from Basco ta Jolokia of the Super Sentai Universe,it decides to rule (while not knowing Basco's true intentions) them by giving the Dimensional Wall breaker to two of Basco's subordinate,the Aries Zodiarts and the Libra Zodiarts.It later lost the data of alternate dimensions after Katie intentionally damaged it's mainframe's by using the portal's unstable force. 'The Terminators' *'T-600s' : The Series 600 Terminators serve as early Infiltrators featuring titanium alloy endoskeletons which were sometimes covered in rubber skin. As a result of their rubber skin covering, Resistance fighters could easily spot the T-600s in the field. *'T-850s' : The T-800s was Skynet's first cybernetic organism, with living tissue over a hyperalloy endoskeleton. This made it Skynet's first successful Infiltrator unit, capable of infiltrating the Resistance. *'Hunter Killers' : Oftenly refered to a wide variety of Skynet's large airborne VTOL-capable Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer.Derived from the original HK-Drone,it retains the form and maneuver system but on a much larger scale. With wingspans of up to 108 feet and a devastating array of under-slung and wing mounted lasers, missiles, and plasma cannons, the HK-Aerial is fearsome and terrifying to behold. *'FK Hover' : Little versions of the Hunter Killers,they are armed with twin plasma cannons and rockets under each wings. *'HK Tank' : Developed from the original T-1, the HK-Tank is several stories tall and vaguely humanoid in overall shape, possessing a rotating, conning tower-like "head", two steel "arms" equipped with twin-barreled directional plasma cannons, and two "legs" consisting of massive individual tank treads. While formidably armed, the HK-Tank can be easily destroyed by a well-placed demolition charge. *'T-1s' : The first Terminator class robot to be produced by Cyber Research Systems. Designed for extreme combat, the Series 1 was built to clear battlefields of enemy troops with its powerful weaponry. Hate Dopant to be added.... Japanese Dub Just like EKDC,the series aired in TV Asahi instead of Disney Channel Japan However, unlike EKDC and in similar format with the Japanese dubbed Transformers Animated, the dubbing resembles that of an anime series. The first half released with the same title, Fireside Crusaders '(ファイアサイドクルセイダーズ ''Faiasaidokuruseidāzu). During the second half, it is titled '''Fireside Crusaders: Grandventure. Opening and Ending Songs *Phineas and Ferb Theme Instrumental - Season 1 and 2 (1-27) (English version only) *Future Start ~New Mix!~ - Season 1 and 2 (1 - 27) (Japanese version only) *Time Judged All - Season 3 and 4 (28-53) *Future Start ~Rock n' Roll Mix~ - Season 5 (54-76) *Future Start ~Pop Up Edition~ - Season 5 (77-102) *Like & Peace - Season 5 (103-128) *Kirakira Everyday - Season 5 (129-151) Ending: *Nobody's Perfect - Season 5 (54 - 66) *Treasure Sniper - Season 5 (67 - 80) *Surely Tommorow - Season 5 (80 - 95) *Surely Tommorow ~Lovelitchi and Moriritchi Edition~ - Season 5 (96 - 108) *Smiling! - Season 5/Japanese Season 3 (109/57-119/66) *Happy Happy Harmony - Season 5/Japanese Season 3 (120/67 - 128/75) *Kibō no Hana - Season 5/Japanese Season 4 (129/76 - 151/98) Background Information *Though using music and kept from it's preceder series,the tone of some episodes resembles much more of a tokusatsu series.In other words,the series uses the tone from the EKDC TV Specials.The series went back to the bright tone of PnF and EKDC in Season 5. *The series continues the concept of visiting a new dimension based on other TV Shows that was introduced in the first EKDC episode.This concept disappears when the season enters Season 5 due to the Samurai Jack Universe beign the last New Dimension that was based on other TV Shows to be featured in the series' regular episode. *The first four seasons are the first half of the series while the second half is Season 5,which has a full 98 episode broadcasts. *The fisrt half of the series aired alongside the 7th Season of M-Teams with the first 3 aired alongside the Season 6 finale and the second half aired along the 2nd installment of the M-Series,M-Spy. more coming soon... Category:Fanon Works